


Catalyst

by TrenchWarfare (orphan_account)



Series: Alive [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrenchWarfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a proposition for John. Pirate ficlet.  Sequel to Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue with this verse. I'll add more, just not sure when.

“You’re a doctor.” The pirate said, turning his searching eyes on John. “In fact, you’re a naval doctor.”

John stiffened, not knowing where this conversation was heading, not wanting to ask how the pirate knew about the Navy. “Yes.” He said tensely, deftly tying off the bandage on the pirate’s shoulder.

“Any good?” It unsettled John to have the full attention of those eyes turned on him. It had been bad enough when the pirate had come in at first, distracted by his wound and the battle still being waged just outside the door. 

“Very good.” John wasn’t one to down play his abilities. He knew he was good and pretending not to be wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Though he wasn’t sure where he wanted the conversation with this pirate to go.

“Seen a lot of injuries then? Violent deaths?” The pirate almost absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the bandage, not taking his eyes off of John. John doubted the man could do anything without fully thinking it through and analyzing every possible outcome of the action and the actions it caused, though he wasn’t quite sure how he knew that. It was something in the pirate’s eyes that made John sure that the pirate saw everything there was to see.

“Yes.”

“Bit of trouble too, I bet.”

“Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime, far too much.” The pirate smirked knowingly, seeing through John’s lie more easily than John himself could.

“Want to see some more?” And the ‘no’ was on the tip of John’s tongue. He couldn’t just leave. Not with a pirate whose name was still unknown to him. He’s already gotten shot once before while traveling the seas, and that’s when he was doing so lawfully. Going with this pirate would mean throwing away his life, throwing away everything he’s worked for after they kicked him out of the Navy for having a phantom ache in his leg and a tiny tremor in his hand.

Except his hand was completely still and his leg felt better than it had since before he enlisted. And the pirate was offering him a chance to go out and live again. And how could he turn not down.

These thoughts were exactly why the ‘no’ turned into a “Oh, god, yes.” Before he could stop himself. The pirate smiled widely and jumped up, causing John to jerk back in alarm.

“Well, we should get going then.” The pirate spun on his heel, his long coat billowing behind him. John didn’t move, nonplussed he watched the pirate make his way to the door. 

“That’s it, then?” John asked incredulously. “We’ve only just met and we’re going to travel the seas together?” 

“Problem?” The pirate asked, stopping just short of the door and turning to look at John in question.

“We don’t know a thing about each other. I don’t know what crew you’re with. I don’t even know your name!” All of this seemed like necessary information to John, yet the pirate eyed him disdainfully. The pirate looked him up and down and took a breath.

“I know you're a naval doctor and you've been invalided home from service with the governor’s private fleet. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him—probably because he’s an alcoholic. And I know that your limp's psychosomatic. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think? I’m Captain Sherlock Holmes of the Yard, the best ship in the seven seas. And you’d best get a move on if you want to come with.” Sherlock swept out of John’s practice a little more dramatically than John personally thought was necessary. 

John didn’t let himself think about the fact that he was about to follow a man who had dissected his life like John would do to his patients in surgery. Under Sherlock’s gaze, John had felt as trapped as one strapped to a metal table would feel, Sherock’s eyes pinning him in place as aptly as any restraints. 

John didn’t let himself think about that or the fact that Sherlock Holmes was perhaps the most infamous pirate in the world as he raced out the door, close behind that brilliant man. 

He didn’t notice that his cane was left forgotten, resting against his sink.


End file.
